Survivor Mario & Co. V.S Crash Bandicoot & Co.
by The Lone Wolf
Summary: 30 video game characters from Mario and Crash Bandicoot games compete for $1,000,000
1. Default Chapter

Survivor Mario & Co. V.S. Crash Bandicoot & Co.  
Disclamer: I don't own any Mario or Crash characters.  
  
Host: Aku Aku, Uka Uka, and the 7 Star Spirits  
  
Crash Team  
Crash Bandicoot  
Coco Bandicoot  
Tiny the Tiger  
Dr. N. Gin  
Dr. Neo Cortex  
Ripper Roo  
Koala Kong  
Pura  
Pinstripe   
Dr. N. Brio  
Polar  
Dingodile  
Papu Papu  
Komodo Moe  
Komodo Joe  
  
Mario Team  
Mario  
Luigi  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Goombario  
Kooper  
Bombette  
Bow  
Parakarry  
Watt  
Sushie  
Lakilester  
Toad  
Yoshi  
Bowser  
  
(Scene starts in Africa where Aku Aku & Uku Uku are in front of the Crash Team's campsite)  
  
Aku Aku: Hello, I'm Aku Aku and I'm one of the host for Survivor. We are standing in front of the Crash team's campsite.  
  
Uku Uku: Look, here comes the Crash Team.  
  
(Camera moves to the jeep that the Crash Team is in, the jeep stops in front of the campsite & the Crash Team comes out.)  
  
Coco: We're finally here!  
  
Neo Cortex: That jeep ride was getting a little bumpy.  
  
Dingodile: A LITTLE BUMPY! My backpack practially flew out of the jeep.  
  
Aku Aku: You better stop aruing and build a camp! (He and Uku Uka fly away)  
  
(Scene cuts to Mario team's camp, where they are getting out of the jeep.)  
  
Mario: Let's-a build camp-a!  
  
(Everyone goes off to find materials for camp)  
  
(Back at the Crash Team)  
  
Crash: Okay we better start building camp. Okay, Tiny, Pinstripe, Coco, Ripper Roo, N. Gin, an I will go find stuff for the house. And the rest of you find fire wood for a fire.  
  
(They all go and find fire wood or house materials, after about an hour they all find what they need.)  
  
Komodo Moe & Komodo Joe: (stacking up the fire wood in a pile)  
  
Everyone else: (Building house)  
  
Tiny: (adds last stick to the roof of the house)  
  
Crash: Finally, our hut is done!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
(Mario Camp)  
  
(The Mario camp is done building a house and are trying to start a fire.)  
  
Luigi: Darn! I got a splinter from rubbing sticks together for to long!  
  
Wario: Let's use Watt to start a fire!  
  
Watt: No! And how would I be helpful to start a fire.  
  
Wario: You're a spark and sparks can start fires!  
  
Watt: No!  
  
Bowser: Let me handle this. (Blows fire on stick pile and they have a fire big enough to cook rice)  
  
Luigi: Why didn't you do that before I got a splinter?  
  
Bowser: I didn't think of it before.  
  
(Crash camp)  
(The Crash team is trying to start a fire.)  
  
N. Gin: We'll never get a fire. (Throws sticks on ground.)  
  
Ripper Roo: (laughing at N. Gin's attepts to start a fire)  
  
N. Gin: If you think it's so funny for me to try to start a fire why don't you try?  
  
Ripper Roo: I would but I have a straight jacket on.  
  
Crash: Then take the jacket off!  
  
Ripper Roo: Never! (hops into hut)  
  
Pinstripe: I'll go check if there's anything about the reward challenge. (goes to mail-box thingy and finds a poem about the reward challenge)  
  
Pura: Did we get anything?  
  
Pinstripe: We got something about the reward challenge.  
  
(Everyone forgets about the fire to see the note about the reward challenge)  
  
(Mario Camp)  
  
Parakarry: (goes over to mail box to find the same note that Pinstripe found) Hey guys, look a letter about the reward challenge!  
  
(Everyone crowds around Parakarry to see the note)  
  
(reward challenge)  
  
Uku Uka: Welcome to your first reward challenge. Today you'll be playing for matches.  
  
Wario: But we already started a fire!  
  
Uku Uku: Well, you might need these so I wouldn't lose the challenge on purpose!  
  
Wario: Oh, Okay.  
  
Uku Uku: In this challenge you will go through different obstacles. First you will climb over a 6 foot wall. Then you will swim across the lake.  
  
Watt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Uku Uku: Don't interupt. As I was saying--  
  
Watt: But...but...but what about the water.  
  
Uku Uku: Ride Sushie or something! After that you will cross a bridge over a pit of lava. First team to cross the finish line wins. Ready, GO!  
  
(6 foot wall)  
(Tiny, Luigi, Mario, and Koala Kong jump over the wall. Parakarry, Watt, Lakilester, and Bow float over it and the everyone else climbs over it.)  
  
(Lake)  
  
Watt: (touches water with one of his sparks things and smoke comes out) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (reaches finish line without noticing it)  
  
Skolar: Great Job, Watt. Now all you have to do is wait for your team.  
  
(Both teams cross the lake and are tied as they reach the bridge.)  
  
Sushie: If I fall in I'll be fish sticks!  
  
Mario: Shut up-a Sushie we're almost there!  
  
(All of the Mario team crosses the finish line except for Bombette.)  
  
Bombette: (Because of the heat from the lava it lights Bombette's fuse & she blows up)  
  
(Because Bombette blew up the Crash team crosses the finish line)  
  
Aku Aku: Congratulations! Here are your matches.  
  
(Mario camp)  
  
Mario: I can't believe it Bombette-a. We could've won matches-a, but no, you had to blow up-a! If-a we lose immunity I'm voting for you-a.  
  
Goombario: You're not supposed to tell Mario.  
  
Bombette: It's not my fault my fuse lit. If we lose immunity I'm voting for you Mario.  
  
Goombario: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL!!!!  
  
Waluigi: We got a note about the immunity challenge!  
  
(Everyone stops aruing to read the note)  
  
(Crash Camp)  
  
(The Crash Team has started a fire and are eating rice.)  
  
Polar: (comes back with a note about immunity and reads it to the team)  
  
(immunity challenge)  
  
Aku Aku: Welcome to the first immunity challenge! In this challenge you will get 3 torches you have to light. There are places to light them. First team to have all their torches lit and to cross the finish line wins. Ready, GO!!  
  
(both teams hve all their torches lit & are running towards the finish.)  
  
Ripper Roo: Let me hold the torch!  
  
Crash: No you have a straight jacket on!  
  
(Ripper Roo grabs the torch from Crash, but drops it because of his straight jacket. Because Ripper Roo droped the torch the flame went out, and since it would be impossible to go back and light it Mario's team won)  
  
Aku Aku: Mario's Team wins! Crash Team I'll see you at tribal council.  
  
(Tribal council.)  
  
Uku Uku: Welcome to tribal council. You will go into the voting booth and place your vote.  
  
Crash: (votes Ripper Roo) He made us lose immunity.  
  
Coco: (voting) He creeps me out  
  
Tiny: (votes) Don't make us lose again.  
  
N. Gin: (voting) He makes me look dumb.  
  
Neo Cortex: (voting) This guys a moron.  
  
Ripper Roo: (votes Crash) He would'nt give me the torch. So I had to steal it.  
  
Koala Kong: (voting) This crazy guy has to go!  
  
Pura: (voting) He's freaky!  
  
Pinstripe: (voting) This freak of nature has to go!  
  
N. Brio: (votes Neo Cortex) He's to much competition.  
  
Polar: (voting) His head takes up to much room in the hut!  
  
Dingodile: (voting) What's this guy gonna do with a million bucks? Pay to get out of a mental hospital.  
  
Papu Papu: (voting) He thinks I'm fat!  
  
Komodo Moe: (votes Ripper Roo) This guy made us lose.  
  
Komodo Joe: (voting) He's a loser!  
  
Uku Uku: I'll count the votes. (pulls out vote) Neo Cortex. (pulls out another vote) Neo Cortex. (pulls out vote) Neo Cortex (pulls out 2 votes) Crash and Crash  
  
(Neo Cortex is sweating and Crash is biting his nails)  
  
Uku Uku: (pulls out vote) Ripper Roo. (pulls out vote) N. Gin. (pulls out vote) Neo Cortex. (pulls out rest of votes) Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo. Ripper Roo the tribe has spoken. (puts out torch)  
  
Ripper Roo: (after tribal council) I can't belive I got voted out first. So what what if I dropped the torch. They'll regret voting me off.  
  
voting results  
Ripper Roo: 8 votes-- Crash, Tiny, Neo Cortex, Pinstripe, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Komodo Moe, Komodo Joe  
Neo Cortex: 4 votes-- Pura, Polar, N. Gin, N. Brio  
Crash: 2 votes-- Papu Papu and Ripper Roo  
N. Gin: 1 vote-- Coco 


	2. Chapter 2 The Triathalon & Quiz Question...

Survivor Mario & Co. V.S Crash Bandicoot & Co.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
Crash Team  
Crash Bandicoot  
Coco Bandicoot  
Tiny the Tiger  
Dr. N. Gin  
Dr. Neo Cortex  
Ripper Roo--voted off  
Koala Kong  
Pura  
Pinstripe  
Dr. N. Brio  
Polar  
Dingodile  
Papu Papu  
Komodo Moe  
Komodo Joe  
  
Mario Team  
Mario  
Luigi  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Goombario  
Kooper  
Bombette  
Bow  
Parakarry  
Watt  
Sushie  
Lakilester  
Toad  
Yoshi   
Bowser  
  
*Day 4*  
(Crash Team)  
  
Coco: We lost a member! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Crash: Shut up Coco it's not like we needed him anyway!  
  
Pura: Yeah, all he did was laugh and keep us up all night.  
  
Neo Cortex: (Interupting Crash, Coco, and Pura's argument) Okay, who voted for me?  
  
Tiny: We're not supposed to tell who we voted for.  
  
Cortex: Oh, okay.  
  
Komodo Moe: I found something about the reward challenge! (runs up holding note)  
  
(Mario Team)  
  
(Bombette and Mario are still arguing about Bombette lost the first reward challenge)  
  
Bowser: Why are you arguing? We didn't need the matches anyway.  
  
Lakilester: And we won immunity.  
  
Mario: But what if we didn't-a? So if Bombette screws up again-a I'm-a voting for her!  
  
Goombario: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: We got something about the reward challenge tomorrow!  
  
*Day 5*  
  
(reward challenge)  
  
Klevar: Welcome to the reward challenge. Today, you are playing for more food. (Holds up a basket filled with fruit, vegetables, more rice, bottled water, and chocolate bars) In this challenge you will be in a triathlon in swimming, jumping over hurdles, and running. You will choose 3 people to do this event.  
  
(The Crash team chooses Dingodile to swim, Pura to jump hurdles, & Crash to run)  
  
(The Mario team chooses Sushie to swim, Luigi to jump hurdles, & Yoshi to run)  
  
Klevar: On your marks get, get set, GO!  
  
(Sushie easily gets ahead because she's a fish, but Dingodile is not far behind. But Sushie tags Luigi's hand first, shortly afterwards Dingodile tags Pura. Pura easily catches up to Luigi because he has 4 legs. They both tag Yoshi and Crash at the same time. While running Crash sees something in the grass. He thinks it's a Wumpa Fruit he stops to see what it is. If it was a Wumpa Fruit he could easily get ahead. But when he gets there it is just a leaf. Crash starts running again, but since he stopped Yoshi crossed the finish line first.)  
  
Klevar: Congratulations, Mario Team. (Hands Mario basket)  
  
(Crash Team)  
  
Dingodile: Why did you stop Crash?!?!  
  
Crash: I thout I saw a Wumpa fruit.  
  
Koala Kong: Well, don't do that at the immunity challenge!  
  
(Mario Team)  
  
Yoshi: Can I have an apple?  
  
Kooper: Sure. (tosses apple to Yoshi)  
  
(Mario and Bombette are still aruging)  
  
Bow: Are you ever going to stop aruging?  
  
Mario: Whaen Bombette can prove-a she can't lose a challenge-a.  
  
Bow: It was a challenge for matches we don't need matches!  
  
*Day 6*  
  
(Crash team)  
  
(N. Gin comes back with note about immunity and reads it to team)  
  
Coco: Don't mess up this challenge Crash!  
  
Crash: Shut up, Coco!  
  
(Mario team)  
  
( Watt comes back with the note and reads it)  
  
(Bombette and Mario are still aruging as they leave for immunity)  
  
(Immunity challenge)  
  
Uku Uku: In this challenge you will be asked questions about characters in your video games. Crash team since you have one less member one person will have to go twice.  
  
(The Crash team chooses Coco to go twice)  
  
(First up are Mario & Coco)  
  
Uku Uku: First question, what is the name of the cook in Toad Town in Paper Mario?  
  
Mario: Tayce T.  
  
Uku Uku: Correct.  
  
(Next: Crash and Luigi)  
  
Uku Uku: In Crash Bash which of the following is not a playable character? N. Gin, Koala Kong, N. Cortex, or Rilla Roo?  
  
Crash: N. Gin!  
  
Uku Uku: Correct.  
  
(Next: Tiny & Wario)  
  
Uku Uku: True or false? Goombario has a sister.  
  
Tiny: True.  
  
Uku Uku: Correct. Crash team 3 correct answers, Mario team one.  
  
(Next: N. Gin & Waluigi)  
  
Uku Uku: In Crash Team Racing, what is the name of the last boss?  
  
Waluigi: N. Oxide!  
  
Uku Uku: Correct! N. Gin how did not know that you were in that game?  
  
(N. Cortex & Goombario)  
  
Uku Uku: Who is the princess of Sarsaland?  
  
N. Cortex & Goombario: Huh?!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: I'm taking over! Okay multiple choice!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Okay, who is the princess of Sarsaland? A. Daisy B. Rosie or   
C. Lily  
  
Goombario: Daisy?  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct the teams are tied at three questions each.  
  
(Koala Kong & Kooper)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Crash Warped who is not a boss? A. Tin the Tiger B. N. Gin or C. Pinstripe  
  
Koala Kong: Pinstripe!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct!  
  
(Pura & Bombette)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: What is the name of the Bomb-omb in Koopa Village who is in love with Bombette? A. Bruce B. Butch or C. No one is in love with Bombette  
  
Bombette: C!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Sorry, the correct answer is, A, Bruce.  
  
Bombette: No! I hate him!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Sorry, but question was HE likes you!  
  
*Meanwhile back in Koopa Village Bruce is watching)  
  
Bruce: (Hears Bombette say she hates him) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Runs out of Koopa Village crying)  
  
*Back at Survivor*  
  
Mario: You screwed up again-a Bombette-a!  
  
(Pinstripe & Bow)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Mario Party 3, which is a playable character? A. D.K. B. Bowser or C. Toad  
  
Bow: D.K!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct! The Crash Team is leading by one.  
  
(N. Brio & Watt)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Crash Bash which of the following characters has a gun A. Tiny B. N. Cortex or C. Dingodile?  
  
Watt: N. Cortex!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct! The teams are tied!  
  
(Polar & Sushie)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Crash Team Racing who is the first boss? A. Ripper Roo   
B. Komodo Moe or C. Papu Papu  
  
Polar: Ripper Roo!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct!  
  
(Dingodile & Lakilester)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: What is the name of the Shy Guy that goes crazy for Tayce T.'s cakes? A. Buffet Guy B. Gormet Guy, or C. Fat Guy?  
  
Lakilester: Gormet Guy!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct!  
  
(Papu Papu & Toad)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Paper Mario, what is the name of Bow's butler? A. Bootler, B. Butler Boo, or C. Boo  
  
Toad: Bootler!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct! Mario team is up by 2 questions.  
  
(Komodo Moe & Yoshi)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: What is the name of the good mask in Crash games? A. Uku Uku, B. Aku Aku, or C. Uku Aku?  
  
Komodo Moe: Aku Aku!  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct!  
  
(Komodo Joe & Bowser)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: In Paper Mario what is the name of the star kid? A. Twink B. Star, or C. Sparkle  
  
Komodo Joe: Twink.  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct! Next correct answer wins!  
  
(Coco & Parrakary)  
  
Chuck Quizmo: What color is Coco's laptop? A. Pink, B. Green, or C. Orange  
  
Parrakary: Um, pink?  
  
Chuck Quizmo: Correct. Mario team wins!  
  
*Day 6 at Tribal Council*  
  
Uku Uku: Welcome to tribal council again. Start voting!  
  
Crash: (votes Coco) She made us lose.  
  
Coco: (voting) He still creeps me out!  
  
Tiny: (votes Coco) She didn't even know what color her laptop was.  
  
N. Gin: (voting) That was stupid.  
  
N. Cortex: (votes Crash) We could of won food!  
  
Koala Kong: (voting) This person must have amnesia.  
  
Pura: (voting) I never liked him anyway  
  
Pinstripe: (voting) Stupid mistake.  
  
N. Brio: (voting) We lost because of you.  
  
Dingodile: (voting) You made us lose.  
  
Papu Papu: (votes Crash) He still thinks I'm fat!  
  
Polar: (voting) His head still takes up to much room!  
  
Komodo Moe: (votes Coco) We wouldn't be here if it wern't for your mistake.  
  
Komodo Joe: (votes) He takes up to much room!  
  
Uku Uku: (pulls out vote) Crash, (pulls out another vote) Crash.  
  
(Crash is seen, looking very nervous)  
  
Uku Uku: (pulls out vote) Papu Papu.  
  
(Papu Papu is seen who doesn't seem to care)  
  
Uku Uku: (pulls out vote) N. Gin. (pulls out two votes) Cortex & Cortex.  
  
(N. Gin doesn't care & Cortex is biting his nails)  
  
Uku Uku: (pulls out rest of votes) Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco, and Coco.   
  
Coco: (Walks up to Uku Uku to get torch put out)  
  
Uku Uku: Coco, the tribe has spoken. (puts out torch)  
  
Coco: (after Tribal Coucil) I can't believe I got voted out 2nd. But I guess it was kind of stupid to forget my laptop's color.  
  
Voting:  
Cortex-2 votes, Pura & Polar  
Papu Papu-1 vote, Komodo Joe  
Crash-2 votes, Papu Papu & N. Cortex  
N. Gin- 1 vote, Coco  
Coco- 8 votes, Crash, Tiny, N. Gin, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, N. Brio, Dingodile, & Komodo Moe 


End file.
